3000
by Piratesforever
Summary: Brittany's life is turned upsidedown as she embarks on an adventure to save someone she's never even met before! To make matters worse, along the way she gets caught up in a terrible triangle of which she can not escape...A love triangle!Or square thing..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well I've got a couple of one-shot requests, but as I received them I had been in the process of creating this story. And it totally consumed me for the past couple of weeks, because I thought it was a pretty cool thing I came up with. If you have ever read the UGLIES series by Scott Westerfeld, then you will have a very good idea of what I talk about here. And if you haven't read it, go read them! They're awesome! Anyways, that brings me to my disclaimer.**

Disclaimer: I own all of my OC's, which Is Brittany, Alex, and anyone else who I make pop up. I don't own the others, aye?

**The Year is 3000. **(Just so you know.)

And I feel that people of the future would have different values and opinions from now, of course, so the whole ending part would totally _not_ be weird. (Just wanted you to know, again!)

I stared down at my handheld, concentrating on what I wanted to wear to the lounge this morning. Exactly what I used to do everyday for school, until I turned 16. That's when school ends for good, and we are officially off on our own in the world, doing our own thing. After graduating, learning basic math and science, we all get apartments in 20 story buildings, with casinos, malls and pools on the lower levels.

Thinking back to my old days of school, I remember reading about people of the twenty first century. They were so clueless when it came to technology! Now, everyone has handhelds and eye-screens, where you can communicate with everyone in the vicinity with a few twitches of the finger, and the handhelds could give you anything you needed. So, that brings me to now as I choose my outfit.

I knew I wanted a spaghetti strap 'mosiac' tank top, with bright, vibrant colours. I also wanted to wear light blue denim shorts, since it's really hot here in Nassau. I also wanted gold earrings and white shoes. I shut my eyes and thought hard, picturing myself wearing it, and pressed a small blue button on the handheld.

Slowly, the outfit began to materialize on my body, covering the underwear I had been standing in a moment ago. Smiling at myself in my wall-sized mirror, I flexed my ring finger, turning on my eyescreen so I could check my messages. A few messages from my parents popped up, but I waved them off to look at later.

2 messages from Xavier, 1 from Junisse, and none from Alex. I gritted my teeth. For the past week I had been shamelessly flirting with him, in hopes of a date. Alex was so cute, caring and kind. I've had my eye on him for weeks! And I'd been dying to get his attention. Instead I had probably made a fool of myself.

I flexed my ring finger and my eye screen shut off. Stretching, I stared out my wall sized window, gazing at the little ant sized people basking in the water and sitting under umbrellas. Today would be my last day of trying for Alex. After that, it's not worth it. Besides, there are other fish in the sea. I could always find someone more adventurous, a dare-devil, maybe. Alex was more cautious, which could sometimes drive me crazy. I wanted someone who wasn't afraid to get their hands dirty, someone who didn't carry around sanitizing spray. But Alex's cute face and respectfulness was something I admired, and was willing to try for.

Walking over to my kitchen, I poured myself some Rocket Spritz, a drink I had been craving since I woke up. I sat down on the silver hover-stool and let the spritz run down my throat. Feeling more refreshed and energized, I made my way to my apartment door, let the laser scan my eyescreen code, and then headed down the corridor.

Stepping into a free hover lift, I pressed the lounge level. People hundreds of years ago had dreamt of hover lifts. They would draw them in cartoons, as a tube with a platform that moved up and down with a whoosh sound.. I believe the cartoon was called 'Jetsons' or some sort of crazy thing. The school had shown us a video once as we learned about the evolution of technology, and the creators of hover lifts had gotten them pretty close. Our hover lifts looked like those in the cartoon, except way more realistic. They moved quite quickly, and you would have to hightail out of it before someone else called it up, or else it would take you back up with it, and the person above or below waiting would have a meltdown. Happened to me, once. True story. In my apartment, the lounge is on the bottom floor, so you could walk right out to the beach directly through the doors. Malls, amusement rides and pools were all underground levels. The lift dinged and I stepped out before some above or below called it.

I marched up to the bar, and sat atop one of the hover-chairs. Practically everything had been built on metal grids, making it possible for almost anything to levitate or hover.

"Martini, please." I asked the bartender.

As he got to work on my drink, I spun my chair around and scoped out the scene. The lounge was somewhat empty today, since it was quite warm out and the water was perfect. Everyone else who was inside was either playing cards or drinking alcohol. Drinking is one of my most favorite things to do.

Practically everyone drank.. Those who didn't were weird. Most of us liked nursing a drink or four, maybe more. Operations were done as soon as we are 16 years old, implanting eye screens and drink-safe patches to our liver, making it possible to drink with no consequences, including hangovers. The city council had decided it was better if we could drink and not be drunk, and drink and not damage our body, so no more deaths would be caused by alcohol as it had in earlier times.

Smiling, I turned around to grab my martini from the bartender, nodding to him in thanks as I got up and headed over to the exit near the beach, where there were bamboo polls holding up old fashioned hammocks. I peeked into some as I passed and noticed couples resting together. Thank god this wasn't a pleasure park...Pleasure parks had been created for couples to go and be together. Now this decision of the city council was a weird one, but I suppose it had stopped all the crazy PDA couples from going all the way in a roller coaster, and for that I was thankful. That would have been a terrible ride. Pardon the pun. I spotted Alex's hair poking up over the top of a red and white striped hammock, and made my way over.

"Hey stranger!" I called casually as he pried one eye open.

"Brittany..." he said drowsily as a toothy grin lazily emerged on his face.

"Mind if I lay?" I asked, pointing to his hammock.

"No, sure go' head!" he smirked as I set down my martini and climbed up onto the hammock with him. I layed my head next to his and I folded my hands over my stomach. He leaned on his side and stared down at me, as I looked up at him.

"So I was wondering if you would like to head down to the AP level for a cotton candy later." I said as I looked into his brown eyes. He smiled at me and started to stroke my folded hands.

"I'd love to!" he said, focusing on my hand as he drew little circles and swirls.

"Mmm... Good, it's gonna be fun." I said, as I stared at his soft, pink lips.

"Yes." he agreed. I could see his eyes slowly drooping, and I giggled...

"Hey, it's not funny, I couldn't sleep last night!" he teased. I couldn't help but smile. I think he liked me!

"Same..." I lied. I had a perfect sleep, but if he did like me, maybe he will take the hint.

"Hmmm... I think I can solve our problem." he said, gazing into my green eyes. "Lets have a nap." he said, pulling me closer to him. I grinned.

"Okay!" I said happily, as I layed next to him, closing my eyes and relishing my accomplishment. He had asked me to sleep with him! No, not like that...jeez, sometimes I don't realize what I say sounds really dirty. He draped his arm over my waist and we swung back and forth in the breeze. Our breathing both slowed and I relaxed my muscles. Sighing happily, I felt myself drifting into the dream world. Huh. _I guess I was tired_, I thought, as my eyelids suddenly felt like tons, and closed over my sparkling eyes.

**Well, what did you think? I want honest feedback. Really, I just couldn't get this out of my head, I just had to put it up. So, just to clarify, Handhelds can give you anything you want by thinking about it. For example, Brittany thought "clothes" and bam, her clothes appeared. Useful, eh? I made that one up myself. Eyescreens are like mini computers in your eye, which people can see glowing from the outside if they are **_**really close**_**, but only you can see on the inside. You'd see calenders, notepads, messages, pictures, etc. You can control it with a few twitches and flexes of the finger, so its really practically unnoticeable. (Except if someone looks deep into your eyes and it's turned on.) And I didn't come up with that idea, I read it out of a book. Hoverlifts are from a TV show, but they weren't called that. They didn't have a name. And hoverchairs and such are anybodies idea, really...Everyone likes hover things! I think everyone got the point of pleasure parks...But don't be afraid to PM me if you aren't understanding anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoop, another chapter! Review please. I would like to know how I'm doing. Enjoy! Oh, and I'm sick right now and my head is completly out of whack, so if something doesn't make sense at all, just tell me. Ha ha. No seriously, I couldn't remember if my food was lunch or supper!**

**

* * *

  
**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that there wasn't anyone next to me. I guess Alex had went up to his apartment. So much for him. I could also feel I wasn't on the hammock anymore. Instead, I felt hard ground, as if I had fallen off. I got up and peered at my surroundings. Palm trees... grass. There was an ocean smell... But no apartments... Where had the apartments gone? How long had I been asleep?

I flexed my ring finger and my eyescreen booted up. Empty inbox. Hmmm... That's strange, I would at least expect a message from Xavier. Or more useful, a message from the city council telling me of re-locations for the city. But the bold font of my message inbox hovered in my vision, showing a large black zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada! I felt my stomach flip as I turned on my locator. A ping was heard and a digital map popped up in my eyescreen, showing me the Caribbean. A little red triangle hovered over Port Royal, Jamaica. So the city _wasn't_ relocated, or else everything would be here by now. Re-locations took a mere five minutes, and everything is teleported at once. Maybe they had teleported the people first instead of the buildings? But that was nonsense! Everyone would be in the way of the incoming buildings! But then why had I arrived in Jamaica?

Brittany looked around her as if to prove her logic. There was only the ground where she had awoken, trees, and bright blue sky. No people in her vicinity. Or that's what her locator was telling her. If there were people around, it would show her. It was as if a giant hand had picked her up and plonked her in the middle of Jamaica....untouched Jamaica.

I am the only human around! As if. I jumped practically a mile high as a bush started rustling behind me. Another feature of this place was that it was so quiet. Except for my heartbeat, which was hammering a mile a minute, there were no hover 'wooshes' or screams and laughter from amusement parks, no people loudly frolicking...the only sound was my pulse bleeping wildly in my eyescreen, and only I could hear that. I froze. Everything was still until a man stepped out of the trees and I yelped.

"Dont be frightened!" he held up a hand in front of him, and I could see _plenty_ of reason to be frightened. This man had on the strangest clothing I had ever seen! Brown pants, black boots, and a light brown vest atop his white puffy sleeved shirt. His hair was long,greasy and tied at the nape of his neck. I decided he was attending some sort of dress-up gathering, like a costume party.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering why he had chosen such a radical costume for whatever party he was attending.

"My name is William Turner." he said, his hand falling to his side and his eyes locking on mine.

I nodded, searching for information on him with my eyescreen software. No results. My stomach dropped. Maybe William's eyescreen is malfunctioning. Yes! Yes...that had to be what it was. I came out of my daze and looked up to see that William had taken a few steps closer to me. We were hardly a few meters apart now.

"May I ask who you might be?" he questioned, his head cocking curiously and I stuck out my hand. He was human, and that was good enough for me, eyescreen or no.

"Brittany Adams." I announced proudly, and we shook hands.

The handshake lasted longer then it should have, and I pulled my hand away, embarrassed. Will was still giving me a curious look. I saw his eyes scan me, and then widen, as he just noticed my outfit. I was wearing my tini shorts and tank top! I laughed as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He was really into his act! Then he noticed I was staring at him and he blushed furiously. He should have been an actor! He had that blush down pat!

"I would be happy just sitting here watching you act, your exquisite! But," My stomach growled "I'd rather find some grub!" I said, pointing at my stomach.

Will looked confused as I talked about his acting skills, but the idea of food certainly got him going.

"Uh.....Oh! Right! Come with me." he said, and I could see he was still a little kerfuffled by my short shorts. Strange...This boy acted like he'd never seen a girls' legs before! I guess it was all an act for his party. Best keep in character! I stuck my hands in my pockets and felt my handheld. My handheld! I had forgotten about it. I pulled it out and examined it as I trudged along behind William. Maybe I should stick with him until I found someone I knew... If they were even here. Why was I in Jamaica anyway? I still hadn't figured out how I ended up here. A complete mystery. Will was courteous enough to move branches out of the way for me, and I stepped through the clearing gratefully.

"Will..." I began, shortening his name.

He acknowledged me and I continued.

"What should I wear? I figure I should stick with your party until I can locate my friend, and I would stick out like a sore thumb if I went along in what I'm currently wearing." I said, as I lifted my handheld to show him.

Will gave me a look of utter confusion. Maybe he didn't hear right. But he must of caught some of what I said, because after a minute or two, he suggested a dress. I told him to stay where he was as I went around a tree and discarded my old clothing. Then I thought of a dress from an ancient history textbook I had read once. I pressed a small blue button, and It materialized on my body. I peered down at myself, satisfied. Leaving my hair the way it was, I stepped out from behind the tree, and returned to Will who was now giving me a dumbfounded stare.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Where did you get that dress?" Will was flabbergasted. Well, he _acted_ flabbergasted.

"Uhhh, I used my handheld, just like you did for your costume!" I said, a smile forming on my lips.

No duh. What was wrong with this Will guy? I had a queer feeling as he circled around, examining my dress...or me. I couldn't tell. But as he scrutinized and observed, I couldn't help but feel...lost. Why wasn't Will a tagged person? Surely his eyescreen code would show up... But he wasn't identified! And why was he acting when his party was nowhere in sight? So many questions swirled in my head, and I felt like vomiting.

"You know, you can just drop the act if you want, until we get out of this forest." I suggested.

"I don't know what your talking about Miss Adams. I am not an actor, I'm a blacksmith."

"Ha ha, Will. Good one. Ooh, im a blacksmith! Seriously, just stop acting for a minute."

"I think you need a rest." Will urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. I could see a passage out of the forest.

"But I just woke up, Will!" I complained, yanking my hand out of his. We stood in silence for a moment, just staring at each other.

His old clothing....Peculiar hairstyle. Brown eyes, muscular arms. He was kind of cute. But his eyescreen didn't show up. And that scared me.

"Will....this may sound strange, but could you please tell me why your eyescreen is not able to be identified?" I said as panic started to form.

Will cocked his head once more.

"What is an... eye....screen?" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes. He was concerned, that much was evident. But I couldn't see his eyescreen. Oh my god. Where is his eyescreen? I felt myself fidget, my own eyes twitching. A scream formed on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it. I gripped his arm for support in case I dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes...yes... Just a little light headed". I responded, feeling sick. That much was true.

My eyescreen flashed the current date and time brightly. Of course! Why hadn't I checked before! I almost got sick right then and there.

"You seem to have something in your eye..." said Will, as he leaned in to get a better look.

"Uhhh....No! No I don't. It's fine." I said, backing off a little. I turned my eyescreen off. If it really is the date my calender showed, then eyescreens don't exist. And if he found out about them, who knows what could happen! Maybe he wouldn't be able to comprehend such an idea, and his brain would overload. I didn't risk it...

"I...um...I'm just hungry." I said, changing the subject.

Will was skeptical for a moment, but he chose to ignore my 'sudden' dress and weird behaviour...

"Oh! Right!" he turned and we continued our trek out of the forest as I mulled things over in my head. I'm in Jamaica, It's no longer 3000... It seems as if I've time travelled... No one I know is around! I'm wearing this huge puffy dress... and I'm walking in the forest with a boy I just met. Why was Will in the forest anyway? It didn't matter. If he wasn't there, I would have woken up alone, and then I might have ruined the whole course of history itself. If my eyescreen is correct about the date that is...and my hardware isn't just loopy, then I'm in for one hell of a ride!

* * *

**Review? What did you think? I want your opinions on Brittany and the plot! So just to clear things up, she understands she isn't home anymore, but she is still in denial a bit! Hey, who wouldn't be?**

**Oh I'm so excited! Can't wait to get to the exciting parts! Yay!**


End file.
